


"Don't Call Me Sweetheart"

by OtherThingsInHead



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherThingsInHead/pseuds/OtherThingsInHead
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Kudos: 23





	"Don't Call Me Sweetheart"

You’re pushed against the wall as soon as you cross the doorstep. Jack holds you gently but firmly as if he’s holding onto a precious treasure he’s been aching for too long and devours you with a kiss, hot and long and intense and so desperately demanding you almost melt in his arms. 

You let him pin you in place and kiss you the way he wants. You let his tongue dance across your jaw and neck, his hands roam your body but the moment your sneaky fingers find their way below his belt, you get a firm grab on him. His body tense up but he smiles, seemingly unfazed by the sudden attention on his crotch. 

“If you keep lapping at me like a puppy, I might have to put you on a leash.”

He finds it cute you’re still playing hard to get but when you squeeze him harder and tell him he should come up with a safe word he feels his stomach fizz up with a strange thrill. He’s not afraid of giving up control but it takes a bit more than a grip on the balls to tame a real cowboy. 

He brings your hand to his mouth and presses his soft mustache against your palm. “C’mon, sweetheart, you don’t have to fight me anymore. Relax, and let me take care—ohm!” Your fingers clench around his jaw, silencing him in an instant. “What did I tell you about calling me sweetheart, hm?” 

You push and back him to the bed, taking his lasso before he lands on his ass. His smug smile unwavering even though his dick twitches painfully against his pants when you wedge yourself between his knees to rake your fingers through his hair and get the loop around his neck. “Woah, careful with that! This is not a toy, sweeth—” 

The rope tightens around his throat and his breath hitches. “Oh, you’re not afraid I’d cut that pretty head of yours, are you?“ You pull the loop tighter and hear him draw a sharp breath. A flash of panic sparks in his eyes. “You might want to think twice before you call me sweetheart again.”

There’s no point for him to deny that he’s no longer in charge. You have not only his body on a leash but his heart as well. And he can’t help but love everything about it. He loves the lusty sound in your voice when you order him to undress, the warmth of your gaze on his naked body and he loves watching your eyes glow up with excitement when you tie him up to his bed.

And damn, does he love talking!

You make sure you give him a nice show stripping off your clothes but his dirty little mouth just can’t stop running. He tells you how gorgeous your skin looks and how much he wants to touch it, to feel, to taste every inch of you, how he can’t wait to be inside you, to hear you moan or to see that smart, bossy mouth of yours filled up with his cock. By the time your body is covered with nothing but a sexy, strappy lingerie he’s a bubbling, throbbing, aching mass of need. 

You climb and kneel above him, careful not to rub against the most sensitive spot on his body then hooking the straps of your bra you reveal your breasts to his hungry eyes. “Is that what you want?” You tease him, cupping and rubbing yourself, letting those eyes graze on your body. His wrists flex against the rope and you can feel his muscles contract between your thighs.

With your free hand you reach down but instead of touching him where he wants you the most, you slide a finger between your folds. Jack swears under his breath when he notices your open crotch panties, wondering how long have you been planning to fuck him. 

His head is spinning with the idea of you, thinking about him while slipping into this lingerie tonight, or maybe it’s just because all the blood from his brain has flowed to the south. Either way, his erection grows heavier and harder with every beat of his heart. 

His mouth falls open, but before anything could leave it, your fingers are at his lips, smearing your own wetness onto his tongue. The deep, low humming from his throat, the heat of his mouth sends chills through your nipples.

His skin feels divine—soft and hot—and you enjoy claiming every inch of it as you’re kissing and nibbling your way up and down on his body. His flawlessly groomed hair is now disheveled, his chest rises and falls with heavy breaths, his body writhes with exquisite pleasure and his mouth… his mouth keeps asking for more. “You just can’t shut up,” you chuckle, licking a long, wet stride along his neck. “You can’t tie my tongue, suga’." 

This smugness usually makes you want to roll your eyes but now… now it only makes you want to press your lips onto that stupid smirk. "No, I have plans with that tongue,” you smile, and shuffle until you straddle his face. Your voice takes a remarkably deep, husky tone on the one-worded command: “Lick.”

His heart skips at the realization of what you intend but you don’t have to ask him twice. He utters an obedient “yes, ma'am” and thrusts the tip of his tongue out a bit, making his lips look more desirable before slowly, deliberately slowly, tantalizingly, deliciously, slowly licks into your pussy. 

The moan sounds strangled yet so greedy and if it came from beneath you, you wouldn’t mind it at all. You’re trembling inside, deep in your belly, aching for the friction you’ve just experienced and you swear if you don’t sit on his mouth you might explode. 

“Let me use my hands…. I promise I-I’ll be nice just—mmmh let me—ahh goddammit! I know you'd—mmmh you won’t regre—mmph.”

“Shut up, just shut up,” you press harder against his mouth and tug harshly on his hair. You want him so bad. You want his hands on your body, to feel him inside you but what you want even more is to get him all spent and wrecked, to peel off his mask and see what’s behind the perfect illusion of the pesky cowboy.

If only his mouth wouldn’t be so incredible! With those stupidly sexy lips and the cocky tongue he works you into oblivion and if you didn’t pull away in time you certainly would cum on his face. 

Your knees are trembling as you glide down his body. His dick is hot and heavy and begging for the attention you’re desperate to give. But first, you need one more thing. "You think you can handle more?" 

"Yes. Yes, give me more,” he gasps, lost in his delirium. He feels your tongue running along his length, teeth scraping his balls, lips teasing the slit yet, he can’t feel release. You don’t give him the satisfaction of taking him fully into your mouth.

He didn’t expect that much pain. And he definitely did not expect that much pleasure either. It’s not like he never imagined you between his legs, closing your luscious lips around his throbbing dick and sucking the living hell out of him. No, actually he fantasized about it more than he dares to admit but that was… that was nothing like reality, not in the slightest. 

“Beg for it,” he hears you whisper, like a demon tempting its victim and he can’t keep up much longer. He wants to give in that temptation, to cry and beg for mercy. “Come on Jack, I want to give you what you want. You just have to ask nicely.”

You know he’s on the edge of giving up. You climb back on top of him and give the tip of his length a taste of your wetness. Your pussy takes shallow dips of his throbbing shaft and any resistant he had before dissolves into a madness of desires.

“Fuck, I can't… I need more, please,” he gasps, realizing the words are slipping from his mouth without his permission but he can’t seem to care enough to stop them. “Please, I’m fucking begging you.”

He opens his eyes, ready to face with a self-satisfied, triumphant grin on your face but he only meets with an angelic little smile and a soft, soothing glow in your eyes before you latch your lips onto his mouth and kiss him with a slow, deep passion. 

He knows this kiss. It’s familiar, yet it’s nothing he ever experienced before. It’s pure and sweet and it makes his heart flutter with a long forgotten emotion. “So good, Jackie,” you mumble, stirring him from his trance, “you’re such a good boy.” 

He doesn’t even try to fight back the whimper when you sink and bury every delicious inch of him inside you. Your walls flutter tight around his cock and you wait, letting yourself enjoy the fullness before starting to move. 

And then you move. Faster. Deeper. Thrust by thrust in a wicked pace, building up an aching tension within your joined bodies, a clear path towards an inevitable destiny.

He can feel it. Deep inside him, he can feel it’s coming. It tingles in the tip of his dick, threatening to erupt before he could witness you come apart in bliss. He can’t let that happen.

So he tries to close his eyes, hoping he can gain control over the unstoppable wave his body is drifting along but he can’t tear his gaze from your face. Your glowing, beautiful face twisting in pure pleasure. 

“I’m so close,” you whine, bracing yourself on palms planted firmly on his chest. “Fuck, I… I need you t—uh… can you-can you… hold on… cowboy?”

He can hear you talking. He can see your lips moving, curling on ragged syllables but somehow the words can’t seem to make it to his brain. As if they’re a bunch of misfiting puzzle pieces, scattered around the room, waiting for someone to link them into some kind of information, a message—"Jack?“

He nods faintly, not trusting his voice—nor his ability to fulfill the promise he just made—but determined to try his best and keep himself from coming while watching you riding his dick as if it belongs to you. You’re testing his limits and he’d rather cut his balls off than to disappoint you. So he clenches his jaw, inhales, exhales and mentally anchors himself to the reward you offered him in exchange: free hands.

You look ethereal when you cum. Your body spasms in thick waves of pleasure and your entire being glows with the unique vibration. He has to use all his inner power not to fail and call his safe word when you collapse into him, trembling in exhaustion and joy. 

“That was… fuck, you’re amazing,” you pant, shifting your face from his neck to kiss him but as soon as you meet his eyes your stomach tightenes up with a nervous tension. “Are-are you okay?” 

He looks delirious. His cheeks are flushed, his skin is hot and covered in sweat and his eyes… His eyes are sparkling with something that can only be seen in the gaze of frenzied animals—a raw, wild and rabid want. 

“Untie me,” he demands in a strikingly measured tone and suddenly you are not entirely sure whether you’re ready to unleash this beast or not. Eventually, you carefully unbind his left wrist and make a whining sound at the sudden sensation of a strong palm clutching down on the back of your neck. “Should I have a safe word” you ask jokingly, hoping to lighten the mood and to break the silence that is already beginning to freak you out. Why the fuck is he silent now? 

You quickly get cut off from your pondering as another hand joins the left, holding you in a firm grasp while he’s kissing you with insatiable hunger. 

You let yourself be pushed onto your back and get consumed by his eagerness until you both are out of your breaths. Tearing at your bra he pulls it down to your waist and sets your arms free so he can pin them above your head before sealing his hot mouth around a nipple. Your entire body prickles with pleasure at his touch on your bare skin and you can’t stop yourself from shuddering in need, moaning and squirming helplessly beneath him. 

He doesn’t know what happened. A moment ago he just wanted release, to fuck you until every drop of his cum is drained from his balls but now he finds himself lost in an overwhelming experience of exploring your body, tasting your skin and savoring all the noises you cannot stifle.

You shriek and dig your nails further into his shoulders as two fingers penetrate you. You feel the tension again, building up in your core with a rapid speed. He doesn’t hear you or he purposely ignores you calling his name over and over again as he zealously biting his way down between your legs. It just… it doesn’t make sense. You’ve already satisfied yourself on his cock but it seems like your pussy forgot it and now your clit is throbbing against a fervent tongue with a promise of a second climax. 

His name is the last noise leaving your body before a strained silence stretches across the room and you burst into a mind-blowing orgasm. Your brain gets fogged with pleasure and loses control over your body. Your thighs clamp hard around his head, fingers tug harshly on his hair but he doesn’t mind it. He is relishing his moment of glory, licking and working you through your high. 

You have no time to recover. The next thing you know is that you’re on your stomach with your ass in the air, legs wide open and held by bruising grips on either side of your hips. Jack slams into you with a force hard enough to push the air out of your lungs and starts to ram your pussy like his life depends on it.

He’s no longer silent. You can hear him muttering sweet nothings under his breath. He says “perfect” and “sweetheart” and swears that this won’t be the last time you’re in his bed and you catch yourself smiling and hoping the same.

You’re almost out of touch with reality as you’re rocking with him in complete bliss. Soon, his rhythm stutters and you feel his liquid warmth spilling into you. He falls on top of you with a grunt, covering your exhausted body with his and basking in the afterglow of your lovemaking. 

Not wanting to remove himself from your heat he stays buried inside you for several moments. He litters your neck with burning kisses, making you shiver underneath him. “Well… the lasso was fun,” you muffle into the mattresses, “we should play with the whip next time.” His frustrated groan mingles with yours as he pushes further inside you before pulling out completely. "Woman, you’ll be the death of me!”


End file.
